


Living Snowman

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Mission Related, Snark, Storms, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances are dire; John teases Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Fury," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Living Snowman."

"How long does it take for Atlantis to send a rescue team?" Rodney demanded for the fifth time in as many minutes.

John continued to ignore him, in favor of concentrating on the faint pulse he could still feel from the Jumper. It was probably a lost cause, but he still held out hope that he could somehow kick start it back to life and save them from freezing to death on this stupid ice planet.

"I only ask, because I am literally turning into a living snowman here."

"You don't have the top hat," John corrected absently.

"What?" Rodney paused his frantic pacing and stared at John. "What?" he repeated.

"Frosty, the living snowman," John clarified. "He had a hat. You don't."

Rodney continued to gape for a long moment before shivering and resuming his miniscule pacing. "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Rodney declared, making a tiny circuit around the back two chairs.

"I agree," John said. "Everyone knows you need the hat. It's in the song and everything."

Rodney began to bluster and stutter, and John happily tuned him out, refocusing his attention on the Jumper's systems. A furious Rodney was a warm Rodney, as far as he was concerned.

Just as the Jumper gave a sluggish, half-hearted rev, something else occurred to John. "Oh, and unless you're physically crystalizing, I'm pretty sure that you're only 'figuratively' becoming a living snowman, not 'literally.'"

John was unsurprised a moment later when a power bar sailed into the back of his head.


End file.
